


Музыка ночи

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Пока музыка длится [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre and Post Reichenbach, pre and post slash, sometimes words aren't necessary, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Три музыкальных эпизода из жизни Шерлока и Джона.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Пока музыка длится [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723462
Kudos: 1





	Музыка ночи

**Author's Note:**

> A translation "WHILE THE MUSIC LASTS series" ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/56756 ) by mydogwatson

Вот и разгар ночи. Все чувства усиливаются.  
Надвигается темнота и будит воображение.  
Чувства тихо сбрасывают оковы.  
Только ты можешь окрылить мою песню.  
Помоги мне создать музыку ночи.

«Музыка ночи» – Сьюзан Бойл

***

Музыка – художественный звук, который выражает идеи и эмоции в значимых формах.

ПРЕЛЮДИЯ

Глядя на падающий за окном снег, Шерлок поднимает скрипку.

– Какие-нибудь пожелания? – тихо спрашивает он.

– Всё, что ты захочешь сыграть, – следует обычный ответ. «Обычный» в данный момент обнадёживает.

Он оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на диван, где, растянувшись, лежит Джон, одетый в пижамные штаны и футболку. Из-за проведённой в больнице недели на его лице всё ещё видна бледность, несмотря на освещающий комнату огонь в камине. Над горловиной футболки виден край повязки, обматывающей его грудь.

Шерлок на мгновение задумывается, а Джон терпеливо ждёт. Наконец он поднимает смычок. 

– Я думаю, «Серенада №13 соль мажор».

Когда по комнате проплывают первые несколько нот пьесы, Джон усмехается. 

– О... Я знаю эту пьесу, – говорит он, как всегда обрадованный тем, что узнал что-то из музыки, которую играет Шерлок.

В ответ Шерлок еле заметно улыбается.

Джон откидывается на спинку дивана и слушает.

Через мгновение Шерлок снова поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на снег и на отражение Джона в окне. Он не думает о прошедшей неделе. Здесь, сейчас, нет ни крови, ни боли, ни абсолютного отчаяния из-за попыток спасти человека, умирающего на грязном полу заброшенного гаража в Уоппинге. Здесь нет никакого страха.

Сегодня здесь только снег, музыка и двое мужчин. Шерлок играет и смотрит на отражение Джона. Джон слушает и наблюдает за Шерлоком.

Они оба это понимают.

ИНТЕРЛЮДИЯ

Джон сидит на крыше дома 221Б. Он забрался туда, чтобы побыть одному, потому что быть одному в квартире – это просто слишком одиноко.

Лондон, как это ни невероятно, всё ещё существует. Всё ещё существует два дня спустя, живое дышащее существо. Как такое может быть? Лондон должен был умереть вместе с Шер... вместе с ним. Он был настолько частью города, а тот – его частью, что кажется невозможным, чтобы одно живёт без другого.

Джон кладёт сложенные руки на колени и подпирает ими подбородок. Он прислушивается к ночному Лондону.

Автомобильные гудки.

Вдалеке звук полицейской сирены.

Грохот мусороуборочного грузовика.

По соседству плачет ребёнок.

Пьяный мужчина кричит на такую же пьяную женщину, которая кричит ему в ответ.

Как ни странно, музыка сальсы.

Рядом пролетает вертолёт, будто это зона боевых действий, и, возможно, так оно и есть.

Джон позволяет себе фантазировать, что звуки, которые он слышит – это своего рода симфония города. Музыкальная дань памяти погибшим.

К утру, пока он сидит там, звуки медленно затихают, пока не становится еле слышными, хотя и не совсем. Они никогда полностью не затихают.

Всё ещё время от времени внизу проезжают машины. В переулке дерутся две кошки. Стопка газет падает на тротуар перед магазином на углу. Звонит телефон, и через мгновение он узнаёт в нём свой собственный, хотя совершенно непонятно, кто звонит ему в этот час. Пьяная Гарри, наверное, проверяет, как он там. Кто бы ни... Он не отвечает. Потому что в мире нет никого, с кем бы он хотел поговорить.

Теперь он слышит, как город – его город – снова просыпается, стряхивая с себя ночь, готовый к новому дню.

Джон слушает, хотя грядущий день его совсем не интересует. Через мгновение он закрывает лицо руками и молится какому-то тёмному божеству, которое могло бы проявить интерес к одной отчаявшейся душе в многомиллионном городе. 

– Пожалуйста, – шепчет он. – Просто... пожалуйста.

Конечно, никто не может услышать его из-за музыки города.

ФИНАЛ

По комнате пролетает вздох.

Единственный ответ – это фырканье, почти смех.

Проходят мгновения.

В воздухе раздаётся ещё более громкий и недовольный вздох.

На этот раз ответом будет выдох, не настоящий, это просто воздух из раздражённых лёгких.

Это никогда не бывает легко. Они не ожидают, что это будет так. Иногда просто лучше не говорить. Слова просто мешают.

Вот уже три дня они не спят и почти ничего не едят. Хуже того, дело закончилось неудовлетворительно. Любые слова, которые произносятся сейчас, будут раздражительными и резкими. Они всё ещё способны ранить друг друга, хотя и редко намеренно.

Последний вздох – будто сломанное, испытывающее боль существо, хромающее в тишине.

Наконец начинается симфония, которую слышат только эти двое: мягкое шлёпанье босых ног по полу, за которым следует мягкий удар двух коленей, столкнувшихся со старым деревом. Экзотический свист отбрасываемой в сторону шелковой ткани; приглушённый металлический лязг ремня. Шорох джинсовой ткани, которую стягивают вниз по ногам. Наконец обнажённая плоть касается потёртой кожи, и два тела ложатся рядом. С тихим шорохом поправляют подушки.

Теперь уже довольный вздох пробегает по коже изуродованного плеча.

Ответный вздох влажно касается фарфорового горла.

Прошло уже три дня с тех пор, как он спал, так что следующий звук – это тихий храп, исходящий из аристократического носа.

Затем слышится негромкий смех.

***

**Примечание переводчика:**

«The music of the night» – Susan Boyle <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KxUPXTbxJKQ>

Несколько слов о музыкальном эпиграфе.

«Музыка ночи» («Music of the night») – это ария Призрака из мюзикла «Призрак оперы» Эндрю Ллойд Уэббера («The Phantom Of The Opera», впервые поставлен в 1986), поставленного по мотивам одноимённого романа французского писателя Гастона Леру.  
Если говорить о музыкальной составляющей, согласно Риделю (Michael Riedel. Razzle Dazzle: The Battle for Broadway), мелодия «Музыки ночи» ранее использовалась Уэббером для другой песни – «Married Man» из так и не увидевшего свет мюзикла «Аспекты любви». Кульминационная фраза арии напоминает фрагмент арии «Quello che tacete» из оперы «Девушка с Запада» Джакомо Пуччини, по этому поводу даже было судебное разбирательство – на самом деле, не важно, так ли это, важно, что музыка – она повсюду.  
Автор слов – Чарльз Харт (Charles Hart).  
Полностью текст и перевод арии – на Амальгаме <https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/p/phantom_of_the_opera/the_music_of_the_night.html>

А «Serenade No. 13 in G Major», которую играет Шерлок – одно из самых узнаваемых произведений Моцарта, более известна как «Маленькая ночная серенада» («Eine kleine Nachtmusik»). Написана в 1787 году, опубликована спустя более чем через 35 лет после смерти композитора (и через 40 лет после её создания) в 1827 году. Скорее всего, написана на заказ – лёгкая, жизнерадостная, она подошла бы для придворных балов, для вечерних или ночных концертов, которые в летнее время устраивались в дворянских садах <https://youtu.be/NmIi17n25xY>


End file.
